warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue/Loner
Rogues and Loners are wandering cats who do not belong to one of the four main Clans (ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, or RiverClan). As such, they are not bound by the same rules as Clan cats. They can go where they please, but they are at risk of being attacked anywhere. In the books, rogues are cats who are hostile, and loners are neutral. However, no real difference is made in-game toward either one. Your cat becomes a rogue automatically when it attains less than 0 reputation and will be kicked out by its Clan. Alternatively, you can choose to make your cat a rogue from the start by picking the "Play as a Rogue" option from the "create a new cat" screen, with 'Skip Tutorial' checked on the main menu. Your cat will, by default, start out at Fourtrees, but you may move elsewhere from there. When your cat becomes a rogue, they can do pretty much anything they please; they can become a traveling nomad cat, looking out only for themselves and never sleeping in the same place twice, for example. Or, they can try to join a Clan, or even settle down and start a Clan of their own! Preparation Preparation is an important stage before becoming a rogue. It is best to start out as a Clan cat, as you can scout out a good camp site without being attacked, begin storing food, and gather needed materials together, as all placed items, as well as any generated herbs and miscellaneous items, will carry over to the new rogue file. Make sure the materials are not inside any camp boundaries, or else they will become irretrievable by your new rogue cat. However, your cat can automatically start as a rogue when you press 'New Game' at the start, although this is all up to the player's decision. If you have v15, your cat can wait until the best season before beginning a camp (usually Newleaf or Greenleaf, due to abundance of prey). Keep in mind, also, that prey will fill the hunger bar differently. Mice and frogs fill one bar, thrushes and rabbits will fill 2 bars, and squirrels fill three bars. Rogue Life Your cat starts out at Fourtrees, an area where no cat can attack you; however, as of Version 15, your cat cannot make their den there. Tune, the rogue trainer, lives here and raises your cat's skill levels in exchange for experience. From here, you can go wherever you want, but beware- Clan cats can attack you if you are seen! You are also not able to go in any of the camps, as the guards will instantly kill you upon touching them or the area between them. Most players will decide to settle down and build a camp at this point, but your cat doesn't really have to. Your cat is a rogue, after all- they can do as they wish! If it strikes their fancy, they can become a nomad or wanderer, and build a den anywhere; stay for a night, then clear it each morning (with the "clear den" button) to set up a new den whenever you need to sleep. If your cat wants to start creating their own Clan, look for a place to make the den and set up camp there. A good camp area should have good hunting spots nearby, lots of open space, a water source ( or moss), and be some distance away from active battle spots such as The Gorge and The Burnt Sycamore, because if enemy cats wander onto your cat's camp tile, the enemy cats can step on your items and cause them disappear, and also will attack your cat. Once your cat has found an ideal area, they can make their den by clicking on the 'build den' icon in the top right corner. HOWEVER, as stated prior, you CANNOT make a den at Fourtrees as of Version 15. Once the den has been placed, your cat can start building their camp. A good starting point might be to set up a barrier of thickets. (Thickets function as "walls"; cats can't walk through them.) Your cat can obtain a thicket by collecting three brambles, which will automatically turn into a thicket if they are collected in the same item slot. If your cat wants to remove a thicket from the camp, just scratch at it using the space bar while facing it. The thicket will separate into two brambles, meaning that you will have to find another bramble to make a new thicket. You should collect moss, as it is used to attract other cats to your rouge clan. It can also be used as a source of drinking water. Setting up Rogue Camp To set up a den for another rogue, the first step is to set up some thickets around the area of your cat's camp. Next, get some moss or brambles and prey (which can vary from one piece to several pieces of prey, though usually 2-4 pieces work) and place it next to the thickets. Catch a couple pieces of fresh-kill and place them on top of the moss / brambles. Go to sleep that night, and when your cat wakes up the next morning, a rogue may show up in your camp. It might take a few attempts for a cat to appear in your camp, so it would probably be a smart idea to save the night prior. Talk to the rogue (like most other NPCs, they have no specified genders) and a list of options will appear. Your cat can rename the rogue, take them on patrol by telling them to follow your cat, or even kick them out if your cat needs to. If the rogue is renamed with any name ending with -paw, or -kit, their size will change to match their new suffix. If your cat takes that cat out on patrol, they will act like warriors, hunting and fighting like normal, although they won't become warriors unless you rename them. You can graduate apprentices into warriors by manually renaming them. Unlike in the 4 default Clans, the apprentices you create lack the 2 bars above their heads unlike a regular apprentice has, since the game wasn't coded for rouges to have functional apprentice experience bars, and their HP is also lower then the typical warriors'. However, kits by far are the weakest of the 3 types of cats listed. Other then to use them for roleplay with / just being a decoration or aesthetic in the Nursery, their HP is too low to even live through 2-3 attacks by other cats. Any of your rogues can attack another cat from the four clans, but the rogue mate will kill any enemy cat who gets too close to them. Your mate is similar to the camp guards of the four main clans, and it's also a good idea to attract a rogue near to the prey-pile, so enemy cats can't steal the prey you've stored. Since enemy cats can steal things like moss, shiny things, and prey, a good idea is to bury them, since NPCs cannot dig up items, or you can wait until you have a secure wall around your camp. However, there is a glitch where moss can not be dug back up. It would be a good idea to have a prey pile though, for the aesthetic of the camp. A good way to find some campsites is to go to the Rogue Camp Hotspots page. Resetting Your Camp If you decide that you don't like your cat's camp anymore, you can do one of two things- relocate the camp or join a Clan. To relocate your camp, go to your cat's den and click the "Clear den" icon. Be warned, however, that doing this will erase all the cats in your clan. Once the den is cleared, your cat can place a new one in a different location and start all over again. Any thickets left here will stay here until clawed at, and at which point your cat can grab the brambles and move them to the new camp. As of Version 11 and above, your cat can join ThunderClan or any Clan your previous cats have unlocked. To join a Clan, find the recruiter cat on the territory of the Clan you want your cat to join; they will be standing still instead of trying to attack you. Talk to them, and they will say something along the lines of "Bring enough gifts for my Clan, and I'll let you join." Bring them lots of fresh-kill and shiny things, and eventually they'll let your cat join the Clan. If your cat dies as a rogue, you will be forced to make a new cat, or you can exit the game and reload your last save, as there are no medicine cats to revive your cat. To avoid death, your cat should sleep every night (by clicking the "sleep" icon in the top right corner from 9:00 pm - 1:00 am at your den). This will restore your cat's health by 50%, in comparison to the Clan's restoration rate of 15%. Impact On Game Being a rogue impacts these aspects of the games: *You can create your own camp anywhere you wish (except Fourtrees, as of v15). *You can see and collect brambles to make thickets. *You can attract other rogues to your camp and have them join your rogue clan. *You can bring up to three rogues on patrol with you; they can fight and hunt for you. *You can save at your den. *Sleep restores 50% health, rather than the 15% health it restores for Clan cats. *Sleep is only way to heal yourself; you can't use herbs - even if the player was the Medicine Cat's Assistant in a clan, and there is no Medicine Cat. *Reputation is always at 99, and will never be lowered. *You can eat without losing Reputation. *You can't access the bonus shop. *All Clan cats will attack you on sight. *You cannot enter any of the Clan's camps; if you attempt to, you will die. *Ember the kittypet 's summoning bell will become invisible to the player, meaning they can't become a kittypet. *You will lose your Clan bonus. *You will lose access to the Moonstone. *You will be able to see and interact with clan recruiters. *As of v15, a Trainer (Tune) appears at Fourtrees. .]] Versions Different versions added different aspects to being a rogue. *Version 10 brought about an update, allowing users to'' build camp walls. New objects, brambles and thickets, were also introduced. Three brambles would make one thicket. *The ability to rejoin a clan, depending on whether you had unlocked the clan in question via the Bonus Shop. *The ability to be a rogue from the start of the game. *You're now able to create a rogue camp. *You're now able to recruit other rogues to your rogue camp. *You're now able to have a mate and a kit. *Other rogues can hunt prey for you. *Able to choose your 'clan' symbol. *In Version 14, moss was introduced into the game, which you may use instead of brambles for a better chance of recruiting rogues. *In Version 15, sleeping now restores 50% of your health, rather than 15%, which is the restoration rate for Clan cats. * Rogues can no longer put their den at Fourtrees, as of v15, due to the addition of the Gatherings. *There is a trainer (Tune) at Fourtrees for rogues so that rogues can learn skills as of v15. **Tune uses a special pelt, selected by forum moderator Swifttail / Gingernose for winning first place in a forum contest. Rogue Names When you are a rogue or loner, you have the option to make a rogue clan almost anywhere you wish - excluding Fourtrees, as of Version 15. If you choose to make a rogue clan, you will be able to attract rogues to your home tile, which you can then rename and customize, as well as other options listed on the main page. When rogues appear in a rogue clan, they will start out with a random, default name. Here is a list of the known names a rogue can appear with: *Adder *Amber *Autumn *Badger *Birch *Blood *Blaze *Cedar *Cloud *Clay *Coal *Crow *Crystal *Crimson *Cypress *Daffodil *Dark *Dawn *Dapple *Eagle *Ebony *Emerald *Falcon *Fang *Fear *Feather *Fire *Flower *Flame *Frog *Hawk *Hazel *Hail *Heather *Ivy *Illusion *Lake *Lavender *Lilac *Lion *Lightning *Light *Leopard *Marsh *Maple *Moon *Moose *Mud *Nettle *Night *Panther *Paws *Peace *Pebble *Rose *Sand *Sun *Scar *Shade *Shadow *Sky *Stone *Stripe *Tangle *Tiger *Thicket *Thorn *Tree *River *Wave *Water *Wolf *Weasel *Wind *Yarrow You can rename any rogue, except for any randomly generated rogue mates. You also '''cannot' rename your kit after you name them - so choose their name wisely. Glitches * In early versions of the game, if you were to get killed by an enemy clan's guards, and attempted to make a new cat, the new cat would instantly bring you to the 'game over' screen, as if you were kicked out of the clan. And in Version 1, be turned rogue (and not be allowed to play as a rogue!). * In Version 13, there was a glitch (dubbed "the Stepping-Stones Method") that allowed you to sneak into the RiverClan camp. This was fixed by moving the RiverClan camp guards, as it caused many glitches. * If your cat returns to the Clans, there is a glitch where all of the randomly generated cats have rogue names. This is unfixed as of Version 15. * Sometimes, if two rogue cats in a rogue clan are too close to each other, their names will switch upon being told to follow you. (Ex: You have two cats named Ravencall and Duskblaze standing next to each other. You tell them both to follow you, and Ravencall's name switches to Duskblaze while Duskblaze is still the same.) This can be fixed by simply returning them to their spots in the camp. * If performed correctly, you are able to get two or more rogue dens that all function. For a tutorial, click here. Trivia *When you bury moss, you cannot dig it up. **Some players take advantage of this and use buried moss to mark the borders of their "territories". This will not affect game-play, since Clan cats won't acknowledge the "borders", but it's still a fun way to personalize the game. *If you give a Clan recruiter a thicket, you will not have it anymore. *Many players with rogue Clans set up "fresh-kill piles". This can slightly affect game play by attracting cats, but only if it is too close to a patch of moss. Otherwise, fresh-kill piles are purely aesthetic / decoration, and are only used by the player; none of the rogues that are part of your Clan or group will eat from it. *You can change your clan symbol by simply pressing CTRL and then spacebar when talking to a clanmate (with the exception of your mate and kit). *When you bring apprentices or kits on patrol, they will die faster than the average warrior, due to their lower HP and movement speed, as well as their lesser damage output. due to a new player glitch.]] *The player, as a rogue, cannot swim, even if they originated from RiverClan. NPC rogues, however, are able to swim. **Try this: take a few cats over the stepping stones, using a squiggly path. The rogues always try to keep up with you, so stay as far away from them as you can, and when you cross the stepping stones completely, go down a little. The rogues will not take the stepping stones. They will simply swim over to you. *When you are a rogue, the sign that brings you to the Moonstone is invisible, and pressing CTRL by it will not take you to the Moonstone. You can still attack the sign to collect moss. *You can only see the recruit of clans that you have unlocked in the bonus shop. If you have no clans unlocked in the bonus shop, only Thunderclan's recruit, Greystorm, will be visible. *You can name rogues Falconstar, but not yourself- if you try it will come up as "Nicetryhacker". *If you try to talk to the warriors guarding the clan camps or try to enter the clan camps, your cat will die immediately, resulting in a game over. *When rogues walk over prey they automatically hunt it and the prey rarely runs away (Example: You're out hunting with your rogue-patrol and walk near a mouse, a rogue of yours accidentally steps over the mouse, and the mouse is automatically hunted) which can be taken advantage of. *You can still attend gatherings and get experience, and it is safe. This is fun, especially when you've had Coco rename your cat with the suffix -star, and have your own Clan symbol, as you can act as if you're part of the gathering! (for roleplay purposes). *Sometimes, when you wake up from your den, NPC rogues will have some prey on their own nest. Clan Recruiters Graystorm.png Palefrond.png Pebblelake.png Swiftleap.png Category:Characters Category:Rogue Life Category:Cats Category:Cats Redirect Category:Rogue Life Redirect Category:NPC Category:NPC Redirect